


Sunbeam

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes can be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dream prompt for my Wes/Eric PRSW22.

Eric's always had a dream, ever since he was a small kid, like a steady guiding light in his life. He was going to be successful and have people do what he said and he'd never have to worry about bills or food ever again. It was a dream that got more detailed the older he got. School was a big help, as were his teachers. And martial arts was a good way to help him work out his frustrations.

Both helped him to that scholarship to the prep school, and he'd gone in with high hopes. There were potential business contacts and better teachers there. He'd expected snotty kids and having to prove himself. Wes, though, Wes came out of nowhere. He was like a sunbeam that kept flickering in Eric's peripheral and distracting him. It scared Eric at times, just how easy it was to ignore everything that sucked about that place when Wes smiled at him.

When the scholarship ran out though, Eric took it as a sign that he needed to get back on course. And he did. The school he graduated from wasn't as fancy as the prep school, but it was still good, and Eric was better. And when he saw the recruitment info for the Silver Guardians, he jumped on it. He refined his dream a bit, adding in the idea of working his way up the ladder there and using his old friendship with Wes as a foot in the door.

Of course, Wes had to mess that up by not even being there. And then by being around, but just enough to be distracting. Eric had been working on the theory that Wes was doing it just to drive Eric insane, well, he had thought that until the Time Force Red Ranger cracked his helmet and Eric connected the Ranger's very familiar voice with blue eyes he'd recognize anywhere.

The Quantum morpher is what Eric considers his and Wes' first serious fight. Neither willing to back down on it and both determined to stick to their side of things. Even then, Wes was still like a distracting ray of light. Never so much that Eric was ever going to give up his morpher, but enough that he'd watch Wes' back in a fight, or help him if Eric could. It could be frustrating, though, because Eric was aware of just everything that he could screw up by sticking with Wes, because one thing about Wes hadn't changed; he still saw absolutely no value in having power.

The last battle with Frax was a huge deal. Eric views those days as the first time both he and Wes managed to break through, really break through, the wall between them. They'd talked a lot during that night at the clock tower, more so than even their time as friends in prep school. Eric trusted Wes, and okay, he always had in a way. But now he realized that he didn't have to fight it, that Wes was distracting, sure, but that he'd have Eric's back; he'd be Eric's support if Eric let him.

It's why Eric gave Wes his morpher, knowing he'd get it back if they both survived this. It's why, when Mr. Collins offered Wes Eric's job, Eric didn't feel a second of worry. He knew, even before Wes opened his mouth, what Wes would insist on. It still surprised him though, how well they worked together. Sure, they'd had moments before: battles against mutants, Venomark's plague, studying for tests even. But this was a whole other level.

Wes still kissed him first, though. Which, in hindsight, didn't surprise Eric that much. Wes was always the first to take a leap of faith in their relationship. It did surprise Eric at how happy he was now. And how Wes was able to both utterly change Eric's life and not force Eric to make changes he didn't want.

*

Eric took another sip of his coffee and ambled back into the bedroom, just in time to see the sunbeam finally reach Wes' face. Wes' face scrunched up and he rolled over, tugging the blankets up over his head. Eric suppressed a laugh and finished off his coffee. He stalked towards the bed, setting his cup down on the night stand. He waited a moment, just watching the lump of blankets on the bed, then he shook his head in amusement.

He got a good grip on the covers and yanked. Wes yelped and flailed a bit before Eric pinned him and kissed him solidly, morning breath be damned.

End


End file.
